oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Brooke Shephard
65,000,000Bounty Application: Shephard's first bounty is revealed. | status = Alive | birth = May 16th | relatives = | dfname = Tata Tata no Mi | dfename = Zoom-Zoom Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of moving quickly | dftype = Paramecia }} Brooke Shephard is a combatant of the Everything Pirates, a swordsman, and a former thief. Her and her accomplice Seizawa joined the Everything Pirates after being defeated by their captain, Henry Avery. Her current goal is to become the World's Greatest Swordsman. Appearance Shephard possesses a somewhat masculine appearance for a woman her age, causing her to sometimes be mistaken for a man. She has a rather slim figure, which hides her rather high physical strength. She has long, back-length, straight, black hair with bangs that stop just below her purple eyes. She dresses in a dark grey business suit with black loafers, a white T-shirt, and a black tie. Occasionally, when in combat, she wears a mask as well. Gallery Shephard_engaging_in_battle.jpg|Shephard in battle. Shephard_Full_Body.jpg|Shephard kneeling. Personality While she is generally a more stoic or otherwise calm individual, Shephard is also an accomplished actress, effectively playing the part of a drunk during her first meeting with Seizawa. She acts as if she's a blank slate, ready to fill her canvas with whatever she needs to. However, she does displays emotions from time to time, mostly impatience, as when she wanted to leave the house her and Seizawa were robbing immediately after arriving in order to avoid being caught. As time went on, she became more and more open with her emotions, more specifically being her openness towards the dislike of her crew mates' rambunctious actions, with Avery in particular being the most annoying. Relationships Seizawa Despite not thinking much of him after their first meeting, Shephard thought of Seizawa as a powerful individual due to his Devil Fruit ability, although she was slightly annoyed by his lack of knowledge of what Devil Fruits are. She thus considered him a worthwhile ally for enacting her revenge. At the same time, Seizawa was impressed by her speed and power, and the two quickly became partners in crime after robbing Shephard's entire home island. Henry Avery Shephard did not think much of Avery when first meeting him, but quickly realized that he was truly powerful and even came to fear him during their brief encounter. However, after being easily defeated, Avery offered Shephard and Seizawa a position in his crew, much to their confusion. However, he realized that she possessed a goal that she was willing to die for, much like Avery himself, causing her to reveal her goal to become the World's Greatest Swordsman. Despite ultimately joining her crew, she doesn't always display the greatest amount of respect for her overly enthusiastic captain. She often finds herself correcting him when he's wrong and doesn't take much stock in his proverbs or beliefs. Nonetheless, she still follows him, never hesitating to take his orders. Levesque Marie Due to the nature of her recruitment and the way she carries herself around the crew, Shephard has a hard time trusting Marie after she initially joins the crew. The two even threaten each other with violence after knowing each other for only a few hours. In a strange twist, Avery is actually the one that has to mitigate their arguments. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Shephard has considerable physical prowess, as she was able to defeat a group of men in a bar fight without taking any injuries herself, having only gone with the police willingly to avoid a harsher penalty and jail time. While not her strongest ability, her physical strength is quite impressive, capable of taking out several marines in an instant with single, bare-handed strikes. A single strike from her was great enough to take out marine captain Paul Ru. Her speed is also rather impressive. While the blinding speeds she can run at are partially attributed to her Devil Fruit, the increase in speed she receives is directly proportionate to how fast she is already capable of moving. Considering the fact that she's fast enough to become invisible to the human eye, her own natural speed is likely rather high as well. Swordsmanship Shephard wields the sword Bound Evil, a black blade wrapped in bandages, possessing no hilt or scabbard. The method of which it became a black blade is currently unknown. Shephard's swordsmanship appears to be quite superb. Upon retrieving her sword, she was capable of creating a slash strong enough to not only kill several marines but also cut cleanly through the entire top portion of the building she was in, however the slash greatly tired her out. Shephard has also demonstrated great precision in addition to her power, managing to decapitate a Cairo desert shark before it could close its jaws around Yoichi, without harming her crew mate. The bandages on the sword restrain its immense power, as shown when she managed to swing the sword several times throughout her battle against Henry Avery, but with much less strength. However, the sword is still sharp enough to decapitate a man when wrapped. Even when slightly unwrapped, her sword is still sharp enough to cut through the hull of a marine battleship. The bandages seem to unwrap and wrap themselves around the sword according to Shephard's will. *'Kairyu' (海流, Kairyū, literally meaning "Ocean Current"): Shephard fully unwraps her sword and swings it at her target, creating an immense wave of sword pressure. While it appears more akin to that of an actual wave, every part of this attack is sharp, with touching it resulting in whatever is hit being shred to pieces. Unfortunately, this technique has a massive drain on Shephard's stamina, often causing her to collapse after using it. This technique is so powerful that it was stated that, had he not dodged it, it would've cleaved Avery in two. In the English version, this technique is referred to as Ocean Current. *'Dai Uzu' (大渦, Dai Uzu, literally meaning "Great Whirlpool"): Shephard swings her sword, using as little movement as possible, generating a spiral wave of air pressure, cutting through objects in a manner similar to a saw. The front of the attack is particularly dangerous, acting similarly to a drill, allowing it to bore into targets when it strikes them directly. In the English version, this technique is called Great Whirlpool. Devil Fruit Shephard ate the Tata Tata no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to move at speeds greater than normally possible. Her speed is directly proportionate to her natural movement speed, which is already rather immense. This allows her to run at speeds faster than the eye can see, robbing a mansion and taking out a group of armed guards before anyone, even her partner Seizawa, could react.For Rich or For Poor: Shephard and Seizawa rob Shephard's hometown of all its riches. On another occasion she even took out dozens of Cairo soldiers in an instant while they were chasing Avery, Yoichi, and Kabir. She is even capable of running on water, although she will sink the second she stops running. History Past Shephard lived with her single father, a police detective, for a majority of her adolescence. One day, the local mob on her home island broke into her house in order to kill her father, who was working a case. Her father hid her in a closet, giving her his sword and a Devil Fruit, instructing her not to leave the room until after he got her. Unfortunately, he died during the home invasion, and, in a fit of desperation, ate the Devil Fruit in hunger. Her sword was later impounded by the police, but was given over to the mob by corrupt officials. This caused Shephard to swear vengeance against the entire island, biding her time as she trained her Devil Fruit ability. Stonehall Rhapsody After an altercation in a bar, Shephard found herself inside a prison cell. Acting as though she were drunk, she managed to avoid any harsher punishment and was going to be released the next day. However, she encountered another prisoner in their shared cell, Seizawa, who quickly broke himself out of prison using his Devil Fruit ability. Shephard briefly questioned him on the nature of his ability, but he claimed to not know what she was talking about. Not wanting to waste any more time before the guards arrived, Shephard and Seizawa took their leave of the place. The duo soon found themselves in a mansion, taking a break to rob it. It was at this point that Shephard impressed Seizawa by using her Devil Fruit ability to rob the entire household in seconds. Shephard and Seizawa quickly went to a nearby building, with the intent of robbing it of its contents, however, despite their best efforts, the guards were alerted to their presence, forcing the two to fight their way to their prize. Not having much difficulty in getting to the top of the tower, Shephard managed to get her hands on her primary target, a sword, which she proceeded to use to cleave through the top portion of the building. The slash wore her out, but she found that she still had enough strength to knock out marine captain Paul Ru before Seizawa grabbed her fled, passing out from exhaustion. Gathering Everything Saga I Can Give you Everything After their crime spree, Shephard and Seizawa found themselves on Kyuka Island, after having robbed many islands and ships and killing several marines. While Seizawa stated that hitting Kyuka Island could be their biggest hit yet, Shephard wanted to procure a larger ship first, stating that their current one would sink from the excess weight. While the duo pondered which ship to steal, they soon encountered Henry Avery, who walked right into Seizawa. It wasn't long before Seizawa threatened to kill Avery for all his riches, leading a clash, although Shephard found that the wrapped version of her sword was incapable of cutting Avery's flesh. Not long after beginning her fight, Seizawa and Shephard had already found themselves defeated at his hand, none of their attacks failing to even put a scratch on him.It's Not Nice to Steal: Shephard and Seizawa encounter Henry Avery on Kyuka Island. It was at this time that Avery surprised them, by asking them to join his crew. Initially thrown off by the statement, Avery shared his dream with the duo, with Seizawa and Shephard sharing their own dreams as well. At this point, they agreed to join the Everything Pirates, and robbed the entirety of Kyuka Island of its supplies. I'm Goin' Down After some time in Paradise, morale seemed to suddenly drop, leading Avery to seek out Black D. Seth as the crew's musician. After Seth was recruited into the crew, and introduced to the others, Shephard voiced her lack of faith that a musician would cure the crew's depression. Despite refusing to pick an instrument for Seth to play on, when he began to play, his Devil Fruit causing weightlessness on the ship, even caused Shephard's stoic personality to waver as she cracked a slight grin. When Avery declared that they were going to set sail, she quickly reminded him that the Log Pose wouldn't reset until the next day, causing Avery to change to stating that they'll set sail the next day.Magical Musician: Shephard appears during this story. Everything Comes to a Stop During this time, the Everything Pirates were attacked by a battalion of marines in order to retake or destroy the Sol Arche. As such, Avery ordered Shephard, alongside Seth, to take on the marine battleships on the left flank.The Captain of this Ship: Shephard receives her orders and engages the marines. She quickly sank one of the ships before headed on to take out another two.Petting Zoo: Shephard fights against marines during an ambush on the Sol Arche. Cairo Saga Adventure in the Land of Sand In response to Avery's more enthusiastic attitude towards their arrival in Cairo, Shephard played a more stoic role, asking if his enthusiasm was warranted considering it was just a big desert. In response to this, Avery said that Cairo was a kingdom, and that kingdoms were the land of opportunity for pirates, although Shephard was not at all convinced. She then left the ship to travel through the desert, alongside Avery, Yoichi, and Seth, briefly waving goodbye to Seizawa as she did so.Cairo, Kingdom of the Desert: Shephard arrives in Cairo alongside the rest of the Everything Pirates. Not long into their journey, Avery began complaining about the intense heat, asking why it was so hot. Shephard, annoyed, stated that they were in a desert, but Avery snapped back by saying that not all deserts are hot. While Avery continued to complain, Yoichi took note of a disturbance underneath the sand, soon revealed to be the Desert Sharks of Cairo. When it moved in to kill Yoichi, Shephard managed to decapitate it before it could swallow Yoichi, earning her praise from Avery. However, the blood from the shark only attracted more, forcing the crew to continue to fight more and more sharks, their more gory methods of defeating them only making the situation worse. It wasn't until Avery ordered Yoichi to use her ability to scream in a frequency that the sharks would not like that they were finally rid of them. However, almost immediately afterwards, Avery had Yoichi call the sharks back, using her Devil Fruit powers to control the sharks. Shephard then road atop one of the sharks as they headed further into the desert. After the sun set, the crew set up camp around a small fire. Avery noted that they should take a few some of the sharks back to the ship with them when they returned to the Sol Arche, and that they'd make intimidating steeds in battle. Yoichi took note that one of the sharks seemed to have taken a liking to him, stating they needed one more so that she could name them Eenie, Meanie, Miney, and Mo. Shephard stated that was ridiculous. When Avery asked she always needed to be such a buzzkill, Shephard quickly replied by saying yes. She then went to sleep herself after noticing that Seth was already asleep.Campfire: Shephard rests in the Cairo desert alongside the rest of the crew. After Avery's failed attempt to kiss Yoichi and Seth's outburst, Shephard revealed that she was also feigning sleep right after Avery went to sleep himself, and had heard everything relating to Yoichi's background. The following morning, Shephard and the rest of the crew continued their trek through the desert, riding on her own land shark. Shephard soon pointed out an oasis in the desert to Avery, which her captain quickly became excited by, ordering them to head to it at full speed. After arrived at the oasis, Avery immediately took a drink from it, taking note of the strange sweetness of the water. Shephard then asked what was wrong, before Avery instructed her to drink the water. She did as instructed, and agreed with that the water could've been brackish, but certainly not sweet. They then continued to drink the water impulsively, saying that they'd get to the bottom of this mystery. Even after Seth and Yoichi voiced their disinterest in the water, Avery and Shephard continued drinking. Almost immediately, the desert then began rumbling. With Avery and Shephard distracted by the water, and Yoichi babbling drunkenly, Seth took it upon himself to save the others by using his Devil Fruit to float them and their sharks into the air. It was then that a giant sand worm revealed itself from within the pond and narrowly missed the group. With Avery scared from the experience, Shephard stated that they figured out why the water was so sweet.Oasis: Shephard continues her trek through the desert, alongside the rest of the away team, with their new land sharks. Phantasmagoria After a great deal of time in the desert, Avery and company finally arrived in the city of Desouk. Shephard, as with most of her colleagues, was severely dehydrated from the journey, to the point she didn't even chastise Avery when he drank out of a camel's drinking trough. After Avery rehydrated himself, Yoichi asked if they had money for supplies. Avery responded by tossing Shephard a bag of money and ordering her to find new supplies with Seth while he and Yoichi recruit new members to replace those they lost. Shephard then headed into Desouk with her new partner.Meeting a Beautiful Mirage: Shephard and the crew arrive in Desouk after trekking through the desert in order to purchase supplies and gather information. Not long after finishing their shopping, Shephard received a call from Avery, immediately realizing that something was wrong. After a brief conversation, Avery and Yoichi ran towards her and Seth, followed by a large group of Cairo soldiers and with a strange woman in tow. Shephard quickly dispatched the men before the group fled Desouk. Just outside of Desouk, where the crew was preparing to head back to the Sol Arche, they met Levesque Marie, who had followed them from the city. She explained to them the danger of being a power user in Cairo and her own reasons for being there, herself; performing miracle operations to help the population. Shephard listened in annoyance as Avery flirted with her.Shady Doctor: Shephard, alongside the other members of the Everything Pirates, leave Desouk and meet Levesque Marie. The following night, the crew set up camp once again, with the additions of Kabir and Marie. When Kabir offered a scorpion she had killed to Avery, he denied, instead taking an apple out of his bag, much to Shephard's annoyance. As Marie explained her backstory, Avery listened intently, complimenting her surgical skills to not even require the miracle medicine she claimed to have had, although Shephard was more skeptical and asked why she would throw her lot in with a band of pirates. As the night dragged on, the different parties shared their abilities and portions of their backgrounds, however tensions ran high between Shephard and Yoichi and Marie. Eventually Avery cut in to try to calm the women down from any violence.Under the Cairo Moon: Shephard rests with the rest of the crew the night after leaving Desouk. Gods and Kings A few days later, Shephard and the rest of the crew managed to find their way to Giza. However, the crew was unaware of how to make their way through Giza safely. Marie spoke up, saying that she knew how to get through Giza, but that they'd need to blend in with the populace. Marie then stole clothes for everyone to wear, Shephard quickly changing into the necessary clothes. Yoichi mentioned that the people in Cairo were very easy to pickpocket, with Shephard proving this true when she tossed a stack of berries she had lifted earlier to her. The group then began to move through Giza, with Marie leading the way.Giza, Home of the Gods: Shephard and the rest of the crew arrive in Giza. Not long after entering the city, Marie explained how Giza, as the capital, is home to many high-class individuals, which Avery thought was worth knowing. When Shephard asked if it was a low-security or high-security-type city, her question was immediately answered when a group of guards ran down the road, clearly looking for the pirates. They fled for a short while, but were quickly cornered. Realizing the strength of the crew, yet their inability to escape, Kabir requested that the Everything Pirates surrender. After calling Arukana and instructing him to meet them in Giza in a few days. The crew was soon taken to the queen's pyramid, meeting the queen, Pharah. She chastised the crew, asking who they thought they were to perform their crimes. Avery the proclaimed that he was going to be the Pirate King, much to the horror of Shephard and the other crew mates. The two had a brief verbal scuffle, but he was ultimately spared as he was taken to the dungeons alongside the rest of his crew, the trial by combat already put in place.Coup de Grace: Avery and his crew are taken to the queen's palace in Giza. While they were in the dungeons, Shephard put on a surprise, but excellent acting performance, catching all her crew members off guard as she acted as if she was a scared, pregnant woman, although the rouse was unsuccessful in gaining sympathy. After a brief conversation, Shephard went to sleep with the rest of the crew to prepare for their fight in the colosseum. A few days later, after being only given a small quantity of food and water, Shephard arrived in the Cairo colosseum with the rest of the Everything Pirates to fight for their freedom. Shephard seemed nervous for once, worrying about the whereabouts of her sword. After Pharah announced the crew's crimes, she asked for a volunteer of who would like to die first. Shephard volunteered, asking where her sword was. Medunefer, one of the four generals of Cairo and doctor to the queen, jumped down to face Shephard. Shephard was then given her sword as the two prepared to fight. Medunefer mused that he was happy to at least not have to hit a woman, only for Shephard to remark that she was a woman.The Rise And Fall: The Everything Pirates begin their battle against the Cairo generals. Shephard unwrapped the tip of her sword as she prepared to fight Medunefer, remarking that if he didn't want to hit a woman, then the fight would be easy. Despite her great speed, Shephard proved to be at a disadvantage, with Medunefer being capable of manipulating the wrappings around her blade. To take care of this, she shredded the wrappings, however, she quickly recognized that the power now flowing through the blade would be too much and quickly attempted to end the battle. Just as she was about to deal the final blow, Medunefer feigned surrender, causing her to hesitate, only for him to suddenly wrap her with his bandages and flail her around in the sky. However, Shephard managed to cut through the bandages and into Medunefer, defeating him, with one of her ranged attacks. Unfortunately, the use of such an attack took its tole on her, causing her to collapse to her knees as soon as the battle was over, lamenting that the rest was up to the others.Wrapped: Shephard fights Medunefer. Major Battles * Shephard and Seizawa vs. Marines * Shephard and Seizawa vs. Henry Avery * Everything Pirates vs. Marines (Battle for the Sol Arche) * Shephard, Henry Avery, Yoichi, and Black D. Seth vs. Sand Sharks * Shephard vs. Cairo Soldiers * Shephard vs. Medunefer Trivia * Shephard's image source comes from Mina Hazuki, a character from the anime series Darker than Black. * Shephard's favorite food is carrot cake. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Paradise Characters Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:Everything Pirates